fanonworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants: Ace Detective
SpongeBob Squarepants: Ace Detective is a Spin-off series inspired by the episode "Spy Buddies". It follows the story of SpongeBob's days at the police department, and his many different cases. The stories are narrated by an older SpongeBob, who is retelling his days in the police. Episodes Season 1 #'Pilot '(Broadcast 10th October 2010) SpongeBob tells the story of the day he joined the police force and of his first assignment. 2. The Kidnapping '(Broadcast 17th October 2010) SpongeBob recalls his investigation of a kidnapping in Bikini Bottom Mall. But when a familiar face is uncovered as the culprit, what will SpongeBob decide to do? 3. '''The dissapearance of Shirley Mackrel ('Broadcast 24th October 2010) This week, SpongeBob tells us how he uncovered the mystery of the dissapearance of Shirley Mackrel, a young girl. 4. Operation Hammerhead: Part 1 (Broadcast 31st October 2010) In the first part of the season finale, SpongeBob and the BBPD uncover an illegal shipment of gummi fish at the docks, but its not just candy they're shipping... 5. '''Operation Hammerhead: Part 2 (Broadcast 7th November 2010) In the final part of the season finale, the BBPD hunt down the members of the Hammerhead gang, the people who shipped in gummi fish and the weaponry needed to obliterate targets across Bikini Bottom. If they stop them, however, one of their team will meet a dark fate. One-off episode (TV-14): Murder on Squid Lane (Broadcast 8th November 2010) In this controversial TV-14 episode, SpongeBob and the team investigate the murder of Squidson, Squidward's friend. Who is the culprite? This episode was controversial due to the fact that octopusses were discriminated in one scene, where 3 octopusses are seen beating up poor innocent goldfish. Season 2 (Longer than Season 1 due to the Christmas episode on 26th December) 1. Special Agent Patrick (Broadcast 14th November 2010) In the first episode of Season 2, SpongeBob requests the help of Patrick Star to help them uncover "The Lord of Trash", who has been stealing the citizen's waste and using it to pollute the rivers of Bikini Bottom. 2. The Rock Bottom Chase (Broadcast 21st November 2010) SpongeBob and the BBPD follow a criminal into Rock Bottom's seedy districts. Little do they know, an infamous criminal from their past is lurking in the shadows... 3. Fred: Friend or Foe? (Broadcast 28th November 2010) When Fred the fish is taken in by the BBPD, SpongeBob struggles to make a decision. Is Fred a friend, or a foe? 4. Going Underground (Broadcast 5th December 2010) The BBPD travel underground to deal with a stuck subway train... with an escaped convict onboard! 5. Sandy joins the force (A.K.A Shirley Mackrel goes missing: again!) (Broadcast 12th December 2010) SpongeBob is happy to find that Sandy had decided to join the BBPD as a forensics officer. Could she be a big help in the case? 6. Money troubles (Broadcast 19th December 2010) SpongeBob, Sandy and the BBPD attempt to prove that Mr. Krabs is guilty of committing fraud. 7. (Upcoming) The Christmas Special (To be broadcast 26th December 2010) Crime never rests in Bikini Bottom, not even at Christmas. SpongeBob has to learn of his job's downside when he is forced to investigate a case on "The Anti Santa", a man who steals presents from Santa for children, early in the morning on Christmas Day when he should be celebrating. Will SpongeBob make it home in time for Christmas Dinner? Locations used in the show so far *BBPD Offices *Bikini Bottom Mall *Conch Drive *Squid Lane *Rock Bottom's Cliff Avenue *The Waterfront *The Docks *The Hammerhead Gang Hideout *The Subway Station *The Subway Tracks Fan Episodes Category:Spin-Offs